


Minchan's University Adventures

by WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: 98 line unite, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dongheon's Mum appears, Fluff and Crack, Kangmin has a crush, Kangmin is Dongheon's kid brother, Literally everyone is whipped for Kangmin, M/M, Minchan is antisocial, Parties, RIP, Yongseung and Yeonho aren't a big part in this, this fic has no purpose and goes nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon/pseuds/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon
Summary: Uni sucks. Minchan is making friends.
Relationships: Hong Minchan & Yoo Kangmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Minchan's University Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as underage cause Kangmin is a baby, even though this is only going to be wholesome pining. 
> 
> Tbh, this might become a multiple-chapter work with each chapter shifting focus on how a character gets along with Minchan????? dk
> 
> Hong Minchan is best boy. 
> 
> Fighting^^

Minchan knows he should be upset.

His girlfriend of a year just dumped him — over text. Sure things had been a little distant, but it’s not like you needed to be with someone all the time…

He accepts it, respecting her wishes and sending a thoughtful goodbye.

_From Minchan: I’m sorry you feel like it wasn’t working out. I was transparent from the beginning. I’ll be home the usual times so come grab your things whenever. See you around._

_To Minchan: This is your problem! You never take initiative…_

_I’ll be by to grab my stuff._

Minchan’s brow twitches at the ellipsis but he doesn’t care to type back anything, turning back to his youtube video. Giving himself the silent pleasure of leaving her on read — something she had complained about on multiple occasions. _If you want something, you should ask for it_ , he muses.

University is a strange time, it’s difficult to make many friends in the classes of 300, despite the seeming lack of cliques. The only person Minchan is speaking to on the regular is a classmate from his Gen Ed class who he met during a shitty group project, Bae Hoyoung.

Minchan is grateful. Hoyoung deals with his lazy ass, ensuring they have coffee or lunch out at least once a week and making sure to introduce Minchan to his own group of friends, one by one per his request. So far he has only met Lee Dongheon, a masters student and Hoyoung’s roommate.

Hoyoung insists that he should branch out, hence why he is standing in front of the mirror, contemplating whether his sweatpants and pyjama tee would be socially acceptable. This question to Hoyoung earns him a disapproving frowny emoji.

_From Hoyoung: You’re really frustrating sometimes, wasting that face. I’m coming over._

Hoyoung is officially in _Mom Mode_.

Minchan unlatches the door and jumps in the shower, conditioning his hair for the first time that semester.

Hoyoung has 3 different outfits with ‘potential’ laid on the bed, which Minchan immediately flops over, uncaring of his dripping hair or damp back. “Hong Minchan, Get up! You’re creasing the shirts!” Hoyoung’s sharp palm slaps over his bare shoulder, Minchan whining that the rings on his fingers are too cruel.

“The day I don’t do my dishes or clean my room you can smack me in the face. Now, pick one of these.” Hoyoung offers forward 2 button-down shirts.

“I don’t care, you pick, this bar thing is your idea anyway.”

Hoyoung sighs, forcing an ashy grey fit into the taller’s hands, “Just put this on.”

To Minchan’s defence, _he does_ , dropping his towel.

“Hong Minchan, have some tact!” Hoyoung’s hands shoot to cover his eyes.

“Are you a girl or something? Calm your dick.” Minchan laughs, intentionally turning and presenting towards Hoyoung.

“No! But you have a girlfriend!”

Minchan shrugs, pulling on some boxers, “Not anymore.”

Hoyoung’s eyes widen, “Wait, You were going out for ages… Are you okay?”

“Don’t sweat it, she just messaged me before.” Minchan does up his middle button, striking a pose with his hands on his hips, “Is this acceptable, Bae Hoyoung?” The blonde pouts and Minchan shakes with laughter as he does up the bottom buttons, only then realising he messed up. He leaves it be, the top few buttons left uneven and undone.

He grabs his phone and wallet, running to where Hoyoung is now waiting by the door with a pair of shoes laid out, “My own personal stylist.”

“More like full-time carer, I bet you forgot your keys too.” Palming at his pockets, sure enough, he did. He calls out an apology as he grabs them, now dressed, and ready to interact with other humans for the rest of the night.

Minchan knows it’s rude to stay glued to the one person you know… but it’s that much more intimidating to approach new people with a smiling face and warm conversation. Hoyoung doesn’t seem to mind, reacquainting him with Dongheon and forcing him to converse with some of the others — bless the heavens it’s only a small gathering of about 15 in a slightly low-key bar. 

Some 20 minutes in, Minchan is introduced to Gyehyeon, who he recognises as a barista from the University cafe. He’s quieter, Minchan easily filling in the comfortably paced conversation with questions, more often than not being met with another.

“If you had to change degrees, what would you change to?”

Gyehyeon purses his lips as he thinks, “Do you think psychology is as interesting as the number of students that take it suggests?”

A few drinks in and they’re practically shouting at each other, despite being far enough from the humming jazz that there is no need. Minchan lets slip that he just got dumped and Gyehyeon lays a soft hand over his arm, looking him in the eye, asking how he’s doing. Minchan responds as he had to Hoyoung, with a shrug.

“I know it’s a little out of line to say anything, but I think you’re really great and I don’t know what she’s on about, she sounds superficial…” The younger swirls the remaining sip of whatever concoction he has, downing it as he thinks, “You’ll meet the right someone that’ll appreciate all the parts of you and make you want to appreciate all the parts of them.”

Minchan bumps the younger with his hip, “Don’t get so serious, Gyehyeonie, It’s not that big of a deal. She was probably only dating me for this face anyway.” He pouts and holds a V, joking. Gyehyeon’s smile is sweet as he laughs.

Gyehyeon excuses himself, offering another drink, which Minchan declines. Minchan scans he room for Hoyoung’s bleach-blonde wig, but instead is ambushed by some kids, probably first years. They grin and introduce themselves as Ju Yeonho and Kim Yongseung. They’re dating…? Minchan assumes given their crackling chemistry — maybe that’s the alcohol talking.

They end up an odd group of friends. Often meeting up in threes or fours depending on availability.

As it turns out, Hoyoung is pining after Dongheon who is married to his thesis.

Yeonho and Gyehyeon had a previous thing but decided to stay friends — something Minchan has a lot of respect for, given how easily they get along.

Yongseung and Yeonho are not dating, but are definitely avoiding bringing up the topic.

That leaves Minchan to play third wheel — not that he minds. They’re pleasant and despite sidewalks being too narrow for more than a pair to walk side-by-side, they converse easily.

Minchan can’t explain his sudden interest in Yongseung… It’s not a spark, but more that they get along comfortably, feeling compatible the way only years and years of time together can mould. Yongseung is intuitive, friendly and his smile makes Minchan’s heart want to cuddle him and press kisses to his temple…

So, Minchan does what is best for the group — avoids any hang out that Yongseung will be attending…

Okay, maybe it’s not such a great idea, cause now he’s filing his social quota by going to the cinema with Hoyoung and Dongheon, who will most likely be making out by the end of the film — _yuck._

The wall-clock says 11:28, he has to leave in 3 minutes to make it in time for the bus… Normally Hoyoung is there first, so Minchan pulls out his phone to ask him to buy the tickets.

5 unread messages. _Oh._

_From Hoyoung (9:42am): Dongheon is sick. We’re gonna stay home today_

_From Hoyoung (10:18): Message back please so I know you got this_

_From Hoyoung (11:15): HONG MINCHAN_

_From Hoyoung (11:15): Yah. I know you’re up_

_From Hoyoung (11:28): That’s it. I’m calling you_

Minchan’s phone screen lights up. S _ilent Mode_. He turned it on yesterday to avoid the constant buzzing of some group chat… He declines the call.

_From Minchan (11:28): I wont go alone._

_From Hoyoung (11:29): Did you decline my call just to text me?????_

_From Hoyoung (11:29): Wait, it sounds like Dongheon’s younger brother wants to go,_

Sure enough, a notification from Dongheon pops onto his screen.

_From Dongheon (11:29): Are you still going to the movie?_

_From Dongheon (11:29): Kangmin wants to see it._

_From Minchan (11:29): The elusive Kangmin you always go on about? Sure, I’ll take the kid._

_From Dongheon (11:30): Thanks, I’ll pay you back._

It’s an oddly civilised exchange — Dongheon must be sick.

Minchan grabs a jacket and leaves, not before running back inside to grab his keys…

_From Minchan (11:49): What does your brother look like?_

_From Dongheon (11:51): He’s really cute^^_

_From Minchan (11:51): Not helpful… Do you have a photo?_

He gets back a selca, the two brothers, smiling, faces pressed close.

_From Minchan (11:51): You don’t look alike at all ahaha_

_From Dongheon (11:51): We’re not related by blood._

_From Dongheon (11:51): Is he there?_

_From Minchan (11:52): I think I see him, get well._

Minchan is fibbing but can’t be bothered staying on his phone, scanning the faces of the people that enter instead.

The kid is easy to spot, he’s not particularly tall — like most high-schoolers he supposes. He looks lost holding onto his backpack straps and snapping his head in every direction.

It’s easy to approach and call out to him.

“Kangmin—”

The kid turns to his name, eyes wide like a lamb. “Minchan… hyung?”

“Yeah, I’m Hong Minchan. Let’s go and buy tickets, you can pick the seats.” The elder smiles, trying to calm the air and _not_ make things awkward. Kangmin weakly insists he can pay for his part when Minchan asks if he wants any snacks, looking ahead at the lit screens.

“I’m grown up enough to buy my own popcorn…”

The elder almost rolls his eyes, “I’m the adult here, so just pick what you want. I’m having a milkshake, but if you want popcorn or candy just ask for it when we get to the front.”

Minchan nudges Kangmin to pick their seats before ordering but ends up taking initiative due to the kid looking to the floor, standing behind him like a shy toddler, “A medium popcorn, thanks.”

“Anything else?”

Kangmin shakes his head when Minchan turns to him, “No thanks. We’re good.”

Minchan holds the bucket and ticket to the younger, “Here.”

“You didn’t have to—”

Minchan sighs, “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.”

“Thanks…” Kangmin’s smile is round and bright. Dongheon was right, he’s a cute kid.

55 minutes into the action movie, the empty popcorn container is resting on the floor and the sudden booming moments have Kangmin covering his eyes and curling his legs up onto his seat. There’s more guts and death than advertised but it’s far from a horror flick.

Minchan leans over to him, whispering in a suspenseful moment, “Are you okay?”

He is met with silence. _Maybe he should’ve stayed quiet?_ _Perhaps this is a touchy spot for the younger…_ A small hand creeps to where Minchan’s lays on the arm-rest, fingers tapping at his wrist.

“Hold my hand, hyung…”

Minchan’s heart drops — How is such a precious kid related to demon-hyung Dongheon?

The elder laces their fingers, cradling Kangmin’s palm, gentle and assured. The kid leans and turns his head into Minchan’s shoulder. _Adorable. The movie isn’t even that intense?_ And yet he’s clinging to him like it’s the end of the world.

It’s an exhilarating 95 minutes, Minchan’s final verdict — _Typical shitty action movie. All guns and explosions, no substance._

Kangmin sheepishly lets go of the elder’s hand when the credits roll, perching on his seat, hands in his lap. “W—What did you think of the film?”

“Not the worst thing I’ve ever seen. Did you enjoy it?”

Kangmin pouts, “It was a bit intense.”

Minchan stretches his arms over his head, before leading the way out, “I didn’t eat lunch, do you wanna go eat something?”

“I have to be home…” Kangmin slots the empty box into the bin.

“Should I walk you?” Minchan lays a hand on Kangmin’s shoulder, expression gentle.

“No!” He leaps back, holding his backpack dear, flustered eyes flittering between Minchan’s shoes and the gum-stained floor, “I’ll be fine. You can go and eat— I’ll see you again. Thank you for the movie— and the popcorn!”

Minchan doesn’t mind, waving with a smile that says as much, “Be safe, Kangmin.”

_From Minchan (1:41): Dongheon’s brother is cute. Kinda shy but cute._

_From Hoyoung (1:41): He’s really sweet, I’m surprised he went with you tbh_

_From Hoyoung (1:41): He’s gonna be at Dongheon’s birthday next week, so you can babysit him then too_

_From Minchan (1:42): I’ll pass, Not going._

_From Hoyoung (1:44): Hong Minchan. We already talked about this. You’re going._

_From Hoyoung (1:44): It’s a five minute walk from your place_

_From Minchan (1:45): Remind me when it is again?_

_From Hoyoung (1:46): Literally next weekend. How are you so not onto it?????_

_From Hoyoung (1:46): I’ll meet you at your place and we’ll go together_

_From Minchan (1:49): I have a physics assignment due_

_From Hoyoung (1:52): You complain to me about all of your assignments so I know for a fact you’re making things up_

_From Hoyoung (1:52): You have that new purple shirt you can wear._

_From Minchan (1:53): MomYoung strikes again._

It’s the quickest week of Minchan’s university life. He has somehow accomplished nothing and is now dreading the social gathering. Hoyoung already instructed him on what to wear, so he’s sitting on his bed, playing cryptic crossword to fill in his last moments of peace for the night.

Hoyoung is bashing at his door a moment later, pulling him excitedly by the wrist until Minchan insists he needs to grab his keys.

The party hasn’t started yet, “I’m helping get things set-up, you don’t mind, right?” Hoyoung pats him on the back.

Minchan left yelling in the foreign doorway, “What should I—”

“Minchan-hyung?!” A cute boy in striped socks is half-way down the stairs, gawking.

The elder's eyes crinkle, “Kangmin-ah, How are you?”

“I—I’m fine…” He bolts back up the stairs, “Hyung, your friends are here!” He hears Dongheon shout back that he’s getting ready. _Yeah right_.

Minchan decides to locate Hoyoung, finding him making up snacks the kitchen with who he assumes is Dongheon’s Mom, “Oh, another friend— I’m Lee Seulheon.” She looks like Dongheon, smiling sweetly — definitely a leap and a half above demon-hyung’s character.

Minchan reciprocates, “Is there something I can help with?”

“Oh, you don’t mind? It would be great if you could please make up the punch, I have all the ingredients on the counter over there—” She gestures with a wooden spoon, splattering cake mixture over the tiles. “I’m so sorry! Watch your feet.”

Minchan snatches up a roll of paper towels and mops up the mess to an unending stream of thanks from the woman.

“Hoyoung, dear, could you go and ask Dongheon if he wants chocolate or vanilla — cake and icing.”

Hoyoung’s dimple flash and he puts down the fruit he’s slicing up, “Sure thing.”

Minchan focuses on mixing all the things together, grateful when Seulheon asks him no more than questions about his major and how he met her son. Adults are far more practised at social interaction, making his life a million times more relaxed.

Hoyoung returns, “He said he doesn’t mind. So I say chocolate on both fronts.”

“Thank you, dear.” She tips cocoa into the mixture, “Did you see Kangmin? He said he’d come down and give me a hand earlier.”

“I didn’t, Should I go and get him?”

“I’ll go? You stay here and help out.” Minchan offers, stepping back from his neon orange concoction.

“Sure.” Hoyoung shrugs, immediately resuming his fruit carving.

At the top of the stairs, Minchan is conflicted until he spots a door covered in plastic stars in the shape of a K. He knocks, “Kangmin-ah, Your Mom is wondering whether you’re going to come down and help out.”

The door cracks, even with only one eye on show, the kid is deceivingly cute. “Is Hoyoung there too?”

“Yeah, you coming?” Minchan can’t help but smile at the younger’s rosy cheeks and cautious eyes.

Kangmin follows a hesitant metre behind Minchan. Hoyoung smiles like a Mom when the kid bounces over, only chastising the boy when he hugs him from behind, “I’m holding a knife, be careful!”

“Hoyoungie-hyungie.” Kangmin presses his chin into the elder’s shoulder, grinning and batting his eyelashes.

“Hi, Kangmin.” Hoyoung breathes, setting down the knife and turning to hug the kid.

Minchan turns to Seulheon, offering more help, Kangmin’s gaze following his move to the fridge in search of more strawberries.

About an hour later the house smells amazing and there’s a table full of food — Dongheon is still a no show.

Seulheon is freshly made up for a dinner out. “Feel free to watch tv or turn on some music. Have fun. It was so great to meet you, Minchan. Bye, Hoyoung, Kangmin.” They all wave as she dances out to where her husband waits in the car.

“What time does this thing start?” Minchan asks as they wander back to the living room.

“Eight.”

Minchan’s jaw falls, “You dragged me here 3 hours early?!”

Hoyoung chuckles, making himself at home on the couch, “Stop being so dramatic, you like being helpful.”

“What time does this go till?” Minchan lays his head on Hoyoung’s lap, despite the protests that he’s heavy.

“Like 12? It’s a birthday party, not a night out. Plus, we have to let Kangmin sleep.”

“I’m gonna stay up.” The kid leans on Hoyoung’s shoulder, grinning.

Minchan scoffs, sitting up and looking the kid in the eye, “Surely you have to be in bed before 10.”

Kangmin puffs his cheeks, clinging to Hoyoung, “I can stay up— I really can— Like, really actually!”

Hoyoung shakes his head, “Hong Minchan, Stop acting 5. You’re technically a guest in _his_ house.”

Kangmin nods vigorously, poking his tongue out at Minchan.

“Kangmin-ah, you’re staying for the party?” Dongheon emerges, stealing the kid onto his lap, despite the kicking of the younger’s legs, green stripy socks falling to his ankles.

“Hyung— Get off! I’m not a kid…” Kangmin burns red, sulking as he gives in, settling like a lap-dog. He throws the others a sad pout as they laugh at his entrapment, Dongheon too ecstatic to care.

Turns out, Dongheon knows way more people than Minchan had anticipated. There must be at least 50 people jammed into the living and dining areas, a few more hovering up the stairs and in the hallways.

It’s like most parties, Minchan hangs around his with Gyehyeon most of the night, shifting to Yeonho, Hoyoung and Dongheon at regular intervals so as to not suffocate him. Gyehyeon’s hair is the colour of winter roses, red — it suits him — making him look mature and sophisticated, unlike Hoyoung’s bleach blonde ‘I just dyed my hair for the first time’ look.

Yongseung, on the other hand, should be banned. He’s smiling like an angel, whilst he’s dressed up in black, hair a golden shade of blonde and eyes decorated with earthy coloured glitters.

Minchan avoids him all night.

He’s introduced to many others, all of whom are friendly, and of different ages, though mostly from the dance studio that Hoyoung and Dongheon speak so fondly of.

There’s blaring music, dancing, singing and a whole lot of good food. Nobody has destroyed anything and Dongheon seems to be having a good time. He’s about to test the tropical punch, but his nose crinkles and he’s sure some hero spiked it with a potent amount of alcohol — he moves it into the fridge, not wanting to deal with any drunken idiots.

As it goes, Minchan wouldn’t be so fortunate…

“Kangmin-ah, what are you up to?”

The kid jumps with a squeak, cheeks red, “Minchan-hyung—” He smiles, looking young, “I’m just getting another glass of juice.”

Minchan steps to where he can see the fridge’s insides, and sure enough, he’s spooning toxic orange into his cup. “Kangmin-ah. How many cups of this have you had?”

He giggles, a little tipsy, holding up 2 fingers, “Just three…”

_Definitely Tipsy._

Minchan confiscates the cup, tipping it down the sink to the protest of Kangmin who lays a weak hand over his shoulder, “Hyung! What a waste!”

“This is alcohol. Drink some water.” Minchan rinses and fills the cup with water, folding the younger’s hand around it.

“It’s not! I’m fine— Really— Seriously fine!” Kangmin rejects the elder, turning to storm off, hip bumping into the bench.

Minchan almost snorts, covering a chuckle as Kangmin rubs over the sore spot. “Kangmin-ah, you need to lay down, okay?”

The kid nods slowly, extending an arm to ask for Minchan’s support. The elder holds one arm around Kangmin’s waist, and Kangmin naturally folds his arm over Minchan’s shoulder, forcing his posture to hunch. They wander successfully past a crowd, getting stuck in the middle of the living room.

“Minchan-hyung…?” The younger tiptoes and wraps his arms around the elder’s neck, pulling his ear close, giggles bubbling like champagne, “I had a dream last night…”

Minchan’s cheek dimples as the kid clings to him, legs wobbling to the beat like a newborn foal, “Yeah?” He leans down, supporting the kid and easing him back and forth on his feet.

Kangmin nuzzles into his neck, “Mhm, You were a princess.”

Minchan’s eyes widen, sure he misheard, “A princess—”

“Yeah! And I was a dog and Dongheon-hyung was a pig and we were swimming with cows…” Kangmin’s voice raises, and he leans into Minchan, the pair stumbling a few steps backwards, bumping past some people.

“Sounds like an exciting dream,” Minchan coos —until he notices the humans that they bumped into are making out — rather aggressively. His hands instinctively move to covers Kangmin’s sleepy eyes.

“I can’t see!” Kangmin slurs, small hands gripping the shield. Minchan shifts Kangmin’s head into his chest to continue shielding his eyes as he weaves them out of the crowd and up the stairs, into the younger’s room, which is thankfully, vacant.

“This is the best birthday ever…” Kangmin mumbles into Minchan’s front, arms locking around his back.

“It’s not your birthday though, is it?”

"Feels like it.” Kangmin flops on his bed, whining when Minchan moves to leave, “Stay…” Minchan gives him a look, “…Please?” he tries, with a pout that is sure to make any heart swoon.

“I’m going home. But I’ll help Dongheon clear the house, so you can get to sleep.”

“Hyung—” The kid whines, “I want you to stay.”

Minchan doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t have siblings, so it’s foreign to be sitting at a kid’s bedside, babying him to sleep.

“I’ll get you some water, okay? So just stay here. Do you need to brush your teeth?”

The kid pinches the bottom of Minchan’s shirt, “Stay here… Kangminie wants to sleep.”

He whimpers like a puppy when Minchan heads to the door, “I’m going to get some water, I’ll be right back, okay?”

“But—”

“I’ll be right back.”

Minchan spots Dongheon passed out cuddling up to Hoyoung on the couch. There are far fewer people now, and it is past 1, so he turns the speaker off. The partiers seem to get the idea, filing out, leaving a mess in their wake.

He fills a cup with water, and finds a green toothbrush in the bathroom, the sharpied K a clue as to who’s it may be. The kid is dozing off when he peeks into the room. Minchan whispers,

“Kangmin-ah, Are you awake?”

The kid shoots up, eyes wide and unfocused. “Minchanie-hyung!” He shouts...

“Shh, keep your voice down. I brought you some water, try and drink a little.” Minchan guides the cup into Kangmin’s hands, supporting him in bringing it to his lips like a toddler, water spilling down the kid’s front. “Be careful!” Minchan snatches the cup back, dabbing the back of his sleeve to the kid’s mouth.

“Sorry…” The kid’s eyes are shimmering in the low light.

_He’s not going to cry, is he?_

Minchan panics, “Here, I brought your toothbrush, so you can brush your teeth—”

“I just wanted to stay up and hang out with you…” His arms hang by his side, lip quivering, sniffling.

“Here, look— We’re hanging out together… I’ll even brush your teeth for you.”

Kangmin inhales through his nose, opening his mouth and in hindsight, Minchan regrets this, very much. It’s oddly domestic…

Minchan supports the back of Kangmin’s neck as if he’s a baby, pulling the bristles along the tops of his lower teeth and then the fronts, and then the backs. Kangmin shakes with laughter as Minchan tries his best to angle to brush behind his molars, minty bubbles staining the curves of his lips white.

“Minchan-hyung” Kangmin mumbles over the brush, lips a perfect heart.

“Yeah?”

It’s almost incoherent gurgling when Kangmin continues, “Can I brush your teeth too?”

Minchan sighs, “No, I’m going home, here, gurgle and spit in the cup and go to bed.” Kangmin pouts, but does so obediently. “Hold still a sec—” Minchan rubs the last of the toothpaste onto the edge of his palm, “There. Bed now, okay?”

Kangmin shakes his petulant, little head.

Minchan mirrors the pout, “Please?”

Kangmin steels his gaze for a few moments and holds eye contact before giving in, “Okay…”

Minchan rubs his clean hand through the kid’s hair, “Goodnight.”

“Bye, hyung…”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Just in case you wanted to know about what Minchan's GF was like before, I imagined a clingy person that tries their best, but Minchan has his own pace yanno.  
> Minchan-oppa. Thank you for this past year. I just think we should see other people…  
> It’s not me, it’s you.   
> I was always the one contacting you, wanting to spend time together. I didn’t initiate a conversation this week, and you didn’t reach out to me and I don’t think I can go out with someone like that.  
> Not that you’re a bad guy! But we’re not quite in sync…   
> It’s not fun if you’re not forceful and I’m always leading. I can’t deal with it.  
> I’ll come and collect my things from your place on tomorrow.
> 
> Tbh, she's a plot thread that became forgotten????
> 
> Fighting^^


End file.
